The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
A work vehicle has an engine compartment. An engine is accommodated in the engine compartment. Additionally, a variety of devices other than the engine may be accommodated in the engine compartment. For example, in a work vehicle disclosed in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-025254, an exhaust gas post-processing device is accommodated in the engine compartment to process exhaust gas from the engine.